


Vines

by xXBlazingWolfXx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BBH, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Blood and Gore, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlazingWolfXx/pseuds/xXBlazingWolfXx
Summary: The vines have taken ahold of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.SLOW UPDATES
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is my first time writing fan fiction so I don't really know what I'm doing.

He didn't know when it started. Maybe it was always this way or maybe he caused this himself. His best friend was gone, no longer himself and he had succumbed to the wants and needs of an over glorified egg. The vines had crept into his head and he had no escape, he was lost.

Badboyhalo, better known as BBH or Bad, was a demon turned vessel. The once red detail on his hood had turned a stark white, a signal that the egg had won. Bad wasn't the only one that was taken by the Egg. Antfrost, a cat hybrid, was turned as well as the mercenary Punz. Together they formed the Eggpire, a cult with the goal to take over the entire SMP.

Bad was the first to turn, the one to discover the Egg and spread it Blood Vines; he was the catalyst to the Egg’s takeover. He was the leader, the Egg’s loyal servant. The vines had slowly crawled into his mind, taking over his thoughts, his wishes, his desires. The Egg took the one thing he cared about away from him and promised if he followed the Egg it would return to him. The Egg had taken his best friend, Skeppy.

Skeppy had tried to save Bad from the Egg, had tried and failed. The Egg had been coated in obsidian; it had been stopped. The control it had was broken, they were free. Then Skeppy broke the casing and crawled inside, encasing himself with the Egg. He was eventually saved by Bad and Captain Puffy, but he wasn’t the same. The once blue diamonds that are on Skeppy’s skin were now a blood red along with his head box and hoodie. The Egg promised that it would bring him back.

Bad was desperate so he listened to the Egg, got it what it wanted, converted others to his cause. He had turned his back on the Badlands, he had abandoned his friends. He was completely and utterly alone.

It’s not like others hadn’t tried to help him, they did but eventually give up. Captain Puffy, who was originally controlled by the Egg but broke free, saw Bad as a lost cause. She realized there was no way to get through to him. Sam tried to free Bad as well but saw the Egg as having ‘bad juju’ and refused to go near it. Both Puffy and Sam decided to focus their efforts on helping the children on the server rather than saving their friend. Quackity also tried to free Bad but was unsuccessful, stating this “isn’t the Bad I know”. Many tried and failed to save Bad from the Egg, he was stuck.

Bad decided to go down and visit the Egg one afternoon on the server. It was its daily feeding time and he needed to collect more seeds to help the spread of the vines. The old stature room emitted a red glow as Bad entered, feeling the draw of the Egg. As he approached the Egg, he heard a slight rumbling, realizing the Egg was talking he ran forward, eager to hear what it had to say.

**“Ị̠ͩ ̂͑ͥd̬̼̂e̅ͤ̚m͛̿̍ä̘͗n̘͉̄d̤̜̟ ͊̃́a͚̙͊ ̱̇̚s̜̰̆â̫̚cͪ͋̚ȑ̖̙i̝ͧͨf̣̱ͫỉ͚̙c͚̟͐eͦ̂ͯ ̜̱͑”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this will be but if y'all like it I may make it longer. Let me know if there's anything I can improve upon.


End file.
